The present invention relates to a microphone device built in a tape recorder for improved vibration isolating effect.
A tape recorder, generally, comprises a drive mechanism for driving a magnetic recording tape and a loudspeaker for generating reproduced sounds, so that mechanical vibrations are generated from a driving section, such as a drive motor and a rotating mechanism, and the loudspeaker. These vibrations are transmitted or propagated to a microphone device built in the tape recorder, through a casing of the recorder or the air, resulting in a cause of noise generation.
In order to isolate vibrations transmitted to the microphone through the casing of the tape recorder body so as to improve S/N ratio of the microphone, it has previously been proposed to support the microphone body by an elastic member such as rubber.
Such elastic member can isolate mechanical vibrations of high frequency from those vibrations transmitted through the tape recorder body.
On the one hand, such elastic member, however, can not obtain sufficient vibration isolating effect for vibrations of low frequency. This means that a complete vibration isolating effect can not be attained by such a construction because of increased performance capabilities of microphones. Accordingly, there remains the possibility of impairing the operation of the microphone.
Such vibrations, on the other hand, are transmitted not only through the microphone body but also through covered conductive wires which electrically connect the microphone body to electric circuits provided in the tape recorder body. When a hard and thick wire element is used as a covered conductive wire, it is liable to transmit vibrations so that a vibration isolating effect can not be fully obtained.